Me and Kira: DragonSlayers. Uh oh.
by CrimsonWolf
Summary: Well, funnyness involving THE pretty pretty werewolf, DragonSlayers, Zaibach being attacked *gasp* and, um . . . Me! And Kira.


'Ey everybody! How are ya, hmm? Yeah. Anyways, this I wrote for a friend, and I wanted to post sumtin new, so, here, sumtin new:  
  
Oh yeah(thought I was gonna shut up there for a second, didn't you??) I do NOT own Escaflowne. Hear me?! I do NOT own it!!! Hey, know what tho? I own Raja. SO BACK OFF!!!  
  
Okay, I'm okay.  
  
Raj: Shut up so they can read.  
  
Oh, c'mere wolf boy!  
  
Raj: Bye! ^^ *runs*  
  
Get back here!!!  
  
  
  
"There is a Zaibach military base not far from here. Take us there."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"I will be informed the moment we arrive."  
  
"Yes, Lord. Of course."  
  
"Good."  
  
On the Vione, rock n roll blasted from one of the rooms, early in the morning. A young soldier knocked on the door to the room, wearing a uniform of blue and black. He seriously doubted either of the girls would hear him, though. He sighed as he waited.  
  
Despite the noise, a cat-girl opened the door, still in her pajamas. "Yeah?" she asked the other soldier, rubbing her right eye, which was black, and still looking at him through her left eye, which was green.  
  
"Um, isn't it about time that you two got downstairs?" the boy soldier, Miguel, asked.  
  
"Probably," the girl responded.  
  
"Kira? Who is it?" another girl asked as she came into view. "Oh. Hi Miguel," she said flirtatiously.  
  
Kira glared at her a bit, then said to Miguel, "We'll be right down."  
  
"Okay," Miguel responded, then left.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Kira bounded down the stairs, followed by the other girl, Iya, both in full uniform.  
  
"G'morning!" Chesta said cheerfully.  
  
"Mm-hmm," said Iya, still a little asleep.  
  
"Sugar!" Kira squealed as she ran over to the sugar container.  
  
"Good grief." Iya threw her heavy coat onto a chair then sat down. "Anybody know what's up for today?" she asked.  
  
"Um . . . not really," Dallet answered.  
  
"Helpful," Iya said as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"So," Kira said rather calmly.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"When do we get started? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She jumped up and down anxiously.  
  
"Cool it, Kira. We've still got twenty minutes," Dallet answered.  
  
At that moment, Folken walked into the kitchen. He looked at the hyper cat girl who was practically bouncing off the walls and shook his head disapprovingly. "Who gave her sugar?"  
  
"Well, thanks, Lord Folken. Thanks for being so nice," Iya said. "First thing in the morning, you walk in and blame us for stuff!"  
  
"Yeah really!" Guimel agreed.  
  
With a sigh, Folken said, "Someone new will be joining you, he's now under my command."  
  
Iya blinked. "Who?"  
  
As if on cue, a werewolf with brown and gray hair and wolfish yellow eyes stepped into the kitchen.  
  
Kira gasped. "Pretty . . !" She then glomped him.  
  
The werewolf smiled. "I like this place!" he said.  
  
Folken raised an eyebrow at the two then continued what he was saying, "This is Raja Bullock."  
  
"Hey," Raja said with a single wave of his hand.  
  
"I'm Kira, and that's Iya, and that's Gatti, and . . ." Kira continued naming everyone in the room.  
  
"You'll have to forgive her, she's a little sugar high right now," Gatti explained.  
  
"Oh," Raja said. "That's cool." He smiled at the blonde 'Slayer as he rubbed Kira's back. His hand moved down lower, almost on her ass.  
  
For this, he received a sharp glare form Gatti, and a burst of flames from Iya. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Bad dog!" Iya yelled.  
  
"Ow," was all Raja could manage.  
  
Kira jumped down by him. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"He'll be fine," Iya said nonchalantly.  
  
Raj sat up. "I think so." He smiled at the girl, which she returned.  
  
"Yea!" Kira yelled and threw her arms around him. She turned to Iya. "Iya, you're so mean!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well no assassin is gonna touch my friends." She cast a glare that almost matched the one Gatti had been casting from the time Kira first glomped the wolf.  
  
"Okay," Raja said. "That's fine." He smiled at Iya.  
  
"Uh-huh," she responded skeptically. 


End file.
